This specification generally relates to tactile user interfaces for portable communications and computing devices.
Mobile computing continues to grow quickly as mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, add more power and more features. Users of such devices may now access various services on the internet, such as mapping applications, electronic mail, text messaging, various telephone services, general web browsing, music and video viewing, and similar such services. Users can interact with the devices using physical buttons or controls included with their mobile device. In addition, users can interact with the devices through various types of controls upon the surface of the devices, such as buttons, directional pads, and trackballs, as well as touchscreen interfaces. As mobile devices continue to shrink in size, there can be the accompanying loss of physical buttons. Therefore, a variety of additional user interface affordances can be implemented that enable user input.
In addition, interaction with a mobile device may occur in a variety of situations, in varying levels of concentration for a user. At one end of a spectrum, a user may be able to provide full attention to their device, such as when they are at their desk or riding on mass transit. At the other end of the spectrum, a user may be busy having a conversation or driving their automobile, so that any interaction with their mobile device may require a minimum level of attention from the user.